


Touch me, tease me, feel me up

by chantiddyluvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gym Sex, Hyung Kink, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Namjoon: "Yeonjun! I expected better of you!", Pet Names, Puppy Play, Sub/Sub, shirtlessness!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiddyluvr/pseuds/chantiddyluvr
Summary: Changbin, Yeonjun, San and Wooyoung have been flirting for some time now, but nothing’s come of it. Though San and Wooyoung are a couple, they use Yeonjun as their sub occasionally, but they’ve never tried anything with Changbin. Eventually, Yeonjun gets tired of the tension and decides to ruin Bin - Wooyoung and San find them and decide to let Yeonjun have his fun in the gym locker room while they just watch.
Relationships: Choi San/Choi Yeonjun, Choi San/Choi Yeonjun/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Seo Changbin, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone
Kudos: 33
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	Touch me, tease me, feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa my first ficfest woO HOO
> 
> ok but uhhh i hope this was good enough dear requester
> 
> um the title is from love talk becaue im too brain dead to think of anything else 
> 
> uhhh thats all enjoy reading ig *dabs*

Wooyoung and San, were, as an understatement, open. They often had their members join them in their sessions, and sometimes even other idols, which made for a nice change of pace. 

San was, to say the least of it, dense. Not stupid, but dense - Wooyoung had to start grinding on him while asking if he would fuck him before actually realizing that Wooyoung wanted to fuck him. 

(Or, well, the other way around, but.) 

In the mess of the very open relationship that ensued, (really, was it even possible to deny Seonghwa?) Wooyoung taught him better - San was now proud to say that he could actually pick up hints now - and pick them up he did.

He could tell now that the blushy stares that he got from Changbin weren’t just from the heat of the workouts that they, Wooyoung and Yeonjun had together, and the first time Wooyoung took his shirt off in front of Changbin, San could have sworn the Changbin had let out a whimper. 

Yeonjun could tell too, often purposely teasing Changbin, and could also see that, well, maybe Wooyoung was just a little whipped for him. After all, Yeonjun spent all his time under Wooyoung and San’s thumb, why not disobey them a bit and toy with Changbin, finally in control for once?

Wooyoung, however, just watched with admiration as the other three flitted around each other, determined to make the session that San had told him about during sleepy, late night post-sex cuddles become a reality. To have both Changbin AND Yeonjun at his beck and call, and San by his side? Amazingly hot. Then San had said something that made his spent dick twitch - letting Yeonjun take control over Changbin, seemingly allowing him to dom, but then reducing him, once again, to their little toy? Wooyoung was DETERMINED to make it happen. And with the promise of it probably being sweaty, after-workout sex, just the way he liked it? 

Well. 

It was just going to have to happen.

And so it did.

Surprisingly, Yeonjun had made the first move - far from his usual pliant and willing self, he had felt quite bratty that day, and, well, it really wasn't his fault that Changbin was so simultaneously hot and cute at the same time.

\---

The day in question, had been Wooyoung and San’s turn to clean up after their workout. Changbin, knowing that they’d probably spend half the time making out (UNBELIEVABLY hot, he had walked in on them once), knew that he had a little more leeway to stare at Yeonjun while he changed without getting teased by the other two, safe in the knowledge that Yeonjun, blissed out from all the energy used, wouldn’t notice.

He was, as expected, wrong. 

“You’re staring, Binnie.”

The lack of honorifics implying how Changbin wasn’t good enough, wasn’t powerful enough to be respected, well. If that wasn’t hot, Changbin didn’t know what was. And it was coming from Yeonjun too! THE Yeonjun who had been the subject of many of his wet dreams - Yeonjun pinning him against the wall of the studio, Yeonjun cornering him after any of the music shows where they both happened be, Yeonjun making him feel so - small. (Author’s note (im taking this out later) : why the hell are the txt boys so tall)

And then, all too close, Changbin feels a familiar husky voice in his ear. 

“I said, pup,” Yeonjun whispers, as he closes Changbin’s parted mouth with a slender finger, “you’re staring.”

Shivers run down Changbin’s spine, and he tries to ignore how the pet name has all his blood going south. He succeeds in escaping his fate, however, when Wooyoung and San enter, all tousled hair and swollen lips. 

(god, Changbin would love to get in between them.)

(he really shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts, but it’s not like he can do anything when Yeonjun did THAT to him.)

Wooyoung smiles at them, and then Yeonjun is back to his usual happy, energetic state, like nothing happened at all. 

When they say their goodbyes, though, Yeonjun whispers to Changbin that he won’t get so lucky next time, and leaves him feeling light headed once more with a cheery wave and a lighthearted smile, walking off towards his company car.

\---

Changbin is fucked. 

It’s just the truth, he is fucked and life is fucking him over and wants to GET fucked, when he sees the new concept photo teasers for Ateez’s next comeback. 

Changbin is getting fucked by life and he sure as hell plans on getting fucked by Wooyoung when, while cuddling with Chan, who has (finally) long since fallen asleep, he is scrolling through Chan’s Twitter when he sees IT. It’s a Wooyoung fancam from their new teaser, and Changbin’s not particularly pleased that he gets a semi from it.

So he tries to distract himself by scrolling further - but, again, life is fucking him over, so it JUST SO HAPPENS that, a few tweets later, in which Changbin has managed to at least begin to lessen his blush, he sees a San fancam. And apparently it turns him on, judging by the reappearing bright blush that adorns his cheeks and his - er - problem, down south.

(Chan wakes up with a groggy groan of “Changbin, PLEASE don’t tell me that you’re sporting a hard on,” to which Changbin gives a non-committal grunt, busy staring at the picture of Yeonjun from the last txt comeback - the yellow really does something to him.)

(Chan later attacks him with a pillow for ruining his hard-found sleep just because he’s so, in Chan’s words, “desperately thirsty for the tall TXT boy and his Ateez co-conspirators to rail you against a wall” - and Changbin gets a thought about it.)

(Of course, he nearly gets killed by Chan, again.)

Truth to be told, Changbin feels like he’s going to CRY very time he sees the teasers for the Ateez comeback - they have a lot more Korean promotion than Stray Kids do, and he sees their billboards EVERYWHERE around Seoul, and no matter how many times he’s watched the video, they still affect him in ways that they shouldn’t. And what’s worse is that TXT is gearing up for a comeback too (From what Beomgyu has told him) and, to be honest, Changbin is half-sure it’s not going to be as er- cute - as the last ones.

So, in conclusion, Changbin is fucked, and what better option than to end up actually, finally, getting fucked by at least one (1) of the three that he’s so desperately horny for.  
\---  
Meanwhile, Yeonjun smiles at the texts that Wooyoung and San have sent to him explaining the situation - He’s definitely going to have some fun with what they have in mind.

\---

The next time that they’re all together, again, workout day again, Changbin - well, he just about dies. Why, why, why did Yeonjun choose THIS day to get shirtless? 

Changbin’s head is SPINNING and his thoughts are FULL and he is HORNY and- and oh god why is Yeonjun walking towards him and why is San smiling and why can he feeling Wooyoung behind him and-

“You ok, puppy?”

He whimpers at Wooyoung’s words, face flushing with embarrassment, but can’t help it at the sweet pet name. San’s sweet voice fills the high-tension air, but Changbin can barely make out what he’s saying, he feels like he’s in a needy haze. 

“Binnie? Are you ok with doing this?”

He whines and nods at the question, too overwhelmed to answer verbally.

“Verbally, baby.”

It takes him a minute, but eventually he manages to find a coherent sentence to describe exactly how he’s feeling - like he wants to get railed and taken cared of and praised and get fucked in the changerooms all at once - right fucking now, and he says exactly that. 

Though Yeonjun looks a bit surprised, San and Wooyoung look- well- scary, with their excited, devilish twin smiles.

Changbin lets himself be led to the change rooms - where he immediately drops on his knees, too gone to do anything but whimper and look up with puppy dog eyes - and he’s way too gone to notice how Yeonjun looks at the couple for reassurance before approaching Changbin, smiling gently - but with the eyes of a devil. 

Wooyoung and San sit on the bench like kings, watching their two puppies play - Changbin’s lips open when Yeonjun barely grazes them with his thumb, a string of saliva connecting the top and the bottom. He easily accepts the finger that is placed in his mouth, waiting for the command to suck.

Yeonjun looks a little blissed out himself, riding on a power high, viewing Changbin as if he hung the stars, if the look in his eyes is anything to go by.

“Suck, our… our good puppy.”

He stumbles to find a pet name, so unaccustomed to being in charge, as Changbin follows his command, spit already dripping out of his mouth, too blissed out to notice his hesitance.

“T-tell me Binnie, do you want hyung to fuck you?”

Changbin whines and involuntarily keens up at how Yeonjun calls himself a hyung, though there’s only a month of age difference between them, and San calls out to Yeonjun - “Jun-ah, you have to be more assertive at this…” Yeonjun pouts, and Wooyoung takes pity on him - “Have some mercy Sannie, you can’t expect him to be perfect when he’s only ever learned how to be a pretty hole…” and Yeonjun is just about to tip back into subspace when - oh, right. Changbin’s still there, begging for attention. 

“Well, puppy? Our Yeonjunnie is still waiting for your answer…” drawls San, once again engrossed in the scene. 

Au lieu of answer, Changbin crawls towards Yeonjun, toppling him over and sitting on top of his oh-so-perfect torso, tugging at his shirt in attempt to get it off while grinding down. 

It seems that he’s regained some speech when, as Yeonjun freezes for a moment, his smile widens and he speaks - 

“It’s ok hyungie, I know I’m pretty… You’re pretty too, hyungie. Now will hyungie fuck his pretty puppy?” 

Yeonjun lets out an almost animalistic growl, reversing the roles by pushing Changbin to the ground, hands pinned behind him as Changbin moans unabashedly.

“Our puppies have such dirty mouths, don’t they, Sannie?” drawls Wooyoung from behind them.

Unbeknownst to Wooyoung and San, Soobin leans down to Changbin’s ear, whispering a “let’s put on a show for sirs, yeah, puppy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am. So sorry 
> 
> um I might do a part 2?? idk bro i have zero motivation
> 
> anyways my twit is @chntiddyluvr !!!! so come find me there!!


End file.
